Mage Vampire II
by Dragon Ninja 1138
Summary: Janus' and Moka's Return to Youkai academy after the Vatican City battle is kicked off with the school festival which most likely will raise holy hell we meet more Janus' Family and Moka's too, will they have what it takes to be together? LEMONS TOO!
1. Aftermath

Well, TO my Mage + Vampire fans, Here is part II, I haven't really thought of what this one would be about, but we will see what comes up, enjoy the following adventures of Janus and his friends and lover!

Mage + Vampire II

Chapter 1

Festive return

Janus and the others were on the Youkai academy bus returning to the academy. Janus looked out the window as Youkai academy came into view. Moka looked at her Mage/Vampire Boyfriend with interest "Janus, If you went here to hide in order to keep Hanaiou sealed, Why did you desire to return here?" she asked curiously

Janus looked at her, "Partially to be with my friends, and the fact that it is the wizard's duty to help his fellow people, be it Youkai, or Human, and plus I've never had a school education and I found it interesting." Explained the Dragon Mage

"You never had a school education?!" asked Kurumu astounded

Janus shook his head "I was taught how to read and write by my father, and trained in magick by my Mother and Duel monsters by my Uncle, My family are a very close knit group, both my direct and extended family live in a compound in a hidden valley." Explained Janus

"But weren't you trained by Lord Oberon?" asked Yukari

"Yes I was, until recently." Replied Janus as he looked down at the ring Oberon had given him signifying him as now a journeyman wizard.

Moka caught this and nuzzled up against him "You will make a fine wizard." She said placing her hand on his.

"Well, here we are." Said the bus driver as he pulled up to the bus stop Janus and the others got off and headed for the school. As they headed up to the building Mrs. Nekonome hurried up to them

"Janus, the Chairman wants to see you and you friends now." She said with her usual smile.

Janus nodded and he and the others trudged the familiar path to the house where the Headmaster lived and entered his office. "Ah if it isn't the heroic mage and his Harem." Said the headmaster with his usual creepy laugh. "Yes, I saw that duel with you and Hanaiou, You did better than anyone could've done, and thanks to your courage in the face of such evil, Hanaiou is sealed hopefully for good." Said the exorcist

"Now that Hanaiou is sealed within his own deck, what will become of him?" asked Kurumu

"The Dragonwing family have a safe deposit box in a Swiss bank, they have the best security in the world, they key is designed so it is impossible to replicate, and the key alone isn't enough, a specific account number is required and it is known only to the account holder, which is Janus's father, Alonzo, and knowing him, it would be impossible to get the number from him, Hanaiou's deck is placed in that box under the bank's protection, though the Dragon wing family placed their box with their own protective wards too." Said the Headmaster.

"With protection like that, Hanaiou's not going to be returning any time soon." Said Moka with relief. "Anyway, the school festival is starting soon and you haven't given any Ideas as to what your class is to do, and Your class is starting soon so you'd best get at it." He said gesturing for them to leave

Janus bowed respectfully and left with the others. "Okay class." Said Mrs. Nekonome as they sat down "What should we do for our event at the festival?" She asked with her smile beaming.

"Costume contest?" suggested one

"No good, senior class d had already but in for that one." Said the class rep.

"What about a duct tape sculpture contest?" asked one

After a few suggestions such as making octopus dumplings and a shooting gallery, Mrs. Nekonome looked down at Mizore who was drawing chibi versions of her and Janus in bed together in her Diary "Do you have an Idea Mizore?" she asked

Mizore looked up from her diary to the teacher then to Janus who had taken a swig of PowerAde to keep himself awake, blushed and said "How about a duel Tournament? Like people dueling for the chance to duel Janus for the title of Youkai Academy Duel King, seeing as Janus is the best duelist in the school, people would want a chance to face him." Suggested Mizore

"Was somebody talking about me?" asked Janus, everybody stared at him "What?" he asked looking at everybody

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea," said one girl

"I've never gotten a chance to duel Janus since he disappeared for a few days due to something he won't talk about." Said one hulking dude.

"Duel? Me? When?" asked Janus Pulling out his duel disk from his bag and strapping it to his arm.

AFTER CLASS…

"Weren't you listening in class?" asked Moka astounded as they headed to the next class

"I only listen if it's something to do with the subject the class is about, everything else goes in one ear and out the other." Said Janus shrugging as he adjusted his bag on his shoulder

"So you don't know that the whole class has elected to do a duel tournament for the chance to duel you for the crown of Youkai Academy duel king?" asked Kurumu tailing behind.

"Hey, after class, Mrs. Nekonome promised me free food while I watch the tournament from a throne, so I'm not complaining." Replied Janus simply

"You're only entering for the food?!" exclaimed both girls astounded

"But you could loose your title as Youkai Duelist King!" exclaimed Moka

"An unofficial school title means nothing to me, where the real titles lie are in the gatherings." Said Janus with a smirk

"Gatherings?" asked Mizore coming out of nowhere

"Yeah, the Harvest Gatherings, every year around this time, The Mage families gather in the Farming fields to tend harvest the Crops that we raise for those who need them the most such as third-world countries, oppressed people who have little food, and the like, It started out as just a five-week gathering at the fields around the middle ages where it was just the people 15 and over went out into the fields to pick the Crops which were to be delivered after they were processed and some games for the younger people, however as the centuries moved on, there were feasts added, then Musicians started showing up when one of the families kids had formed a folk music group and played at the festival which was such a success they brought them back and others with musical talent were encouraged to play at the gathering, then Merchants who made magickal goods stared setting up stalls to promote their wares, and recently with the advent of dueling there were regular Duel Tournaments held, so it has become pretty much a festival of sorts." Explained Janus

Moka and the others stared in wonder "And You've won these Tournaments?" asked Moka

Janus nodded "Undefeated for six years." Said Janus with a smile "But anyhow, We'd best focus on the task at hand such as the tournament here so I'd best get my deck ready." Said Janus and he went off because classes were canceled due to the festival to prepare for.

Hope you enjoyed this and I still offer Youkai Grimoire services, until next time may you blessed be...


	2. Calm before the Storm

Sorry baout the wait for chapter 2 gang, I got into a new Manga, Mahou Sensei Negima, I have a girlfriend now, studying for my next exam, my life has been chaos that not even Chaos Emporer Dragon Envoy of the End could muster! anyway here's the chapter

Chapter 2

Calm before the storm

"No, no, not my style…" muttered Janus as he flipped through his cards as he intended to prepare his deck for the upcoming duel. "Oh, this one looks impressive." Said Janus as he came across one labeled Dark Blaze Dragon, he had removed the Red-eyes cards in his deck, even though they were powerful he couldn't run them in his deck anymore, he couldn't find room to easily summon them so they were removed. As he flipped through the collection, he heard a knock at the door.

Janus got up from his bed and went to the door. A man in a black suit stood there, "I've been sent by the board chairman to say that by the request of Lord Akiyasha both You and Akiyasha Moka are to have your own quarters together," he said

Janus raised an eyebrow. "Why?" he asked while his body started reacting to the thought of living with Moka.

"I'm not in the position to know, I was just told to tell you." Said the man handing him a piece of paper with directions on it and he walked away. Janus sighed and gathered up his cards and belongings and headed to Moka's place, she had already packed and was walking out herself. The moment she saw him she flung her arms around him and kissed him

"We are going to live together!" she said excitedly.

"Why would I live anywhere else?" asked Janus seductively but then a stomping sound was heard and out from behind a tree marched Saizou the moron He and Moka took down their first day, but this time he had a duel disk on his arm.

"Hey, Pinky, get off magic man and come with a real monster." He barked at Moka

"Hey beat it, she's my girl and with me, she'll have the protection of the Dragonwings," he said with a death glare.

"Hold it Janus, I'll duel him." Said Moka strapping her duel disk to her arm and putting it on standby.

_Wait a moment, I sense he has power and skill now, let me duel him_ called out Moka's rosario, upon hearing this, Janus removed the rosario and Inner Moka came forth with a death glare in her eyes. "I sense you've become better than you did last time, but be warned, I too have gained a new power, one that will put whatever power you gained to shame." Said Inner Moka with a smirk when she activated her duel disk.

DUEL

Moka's LP: 4000

Saizou's LP: 4000

"I'll start." Said Saizou as he drew his card, "I'll play Graceful Charity allowing me to draw three cards for the price of two." Said the Ogre as he discarded two cards, "Now I'll play the spell card: Spell of Necromancy, now whenever a card is sent to the Graveyard I can pay 1000 life points to take it back to my hand, and I'll now play Spell Economics, Now I don't pay life points to trigger spell cards effects, now I'll play Urgent Synthesis, I can special summon one level 4 or lower Koa'ki Meiru monster from my graveyard to the field, and I choose the monster I discarded with Graceful Charity: Koa'ki Meiru Bergzak (4/2000/200) in attack mode!" declared Saizou as a masked warrior with two big swords appeared.

"Holy Sh*t 2000 attack points at level 4 that's nasty, but remember monsters like that always have a catch." Said Janus

Moka nodded, "thanks for the tip." Said Moka as she stared down the monster

"I set one card face down and end turn, however on my end phase I must discard an Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru from my hand so I will, but thanks to my Spell of Necromancy I can bring it back to my hand and I won't have to pay the 1000 point cost thanks to spell economics." Declared Saizou with a laugh

"Okay, seems like the weak point has been overcome." Said Janus

"Even If your weak point has been overcome, I'll find a way to break it!" called out Moka as she drew her card "I'll the spell card Tribute to the Doomed, by sending one card from my hand to the grave, I'll destroy your warrior!" declared Moka as the masked berserker was destroyed. "I'll now summon Double Coston, and se—"

"Not so fast," interrupted Saizou, "I activate the trap card Automatic Laser, when a player special summons a monster with 1000 attack or more I can reveal 1 Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru in my hand," he began revealing his spell card "I can destroy that monster." He finished as a laser shot from the card and destroyed Double Coston, Moka Growled " I'll now discard Immortal Ruler from my hand in order to add one Zombie world to my hand." Declared Moka as she showed the spell card to her opponent. "I will now play it." Said Moka as the field changed from outside Youkai academy dorm to a rotting world of zombies, I'll set two cards face down and Pyramid turtle in defense mode (4/1200/1400)." Said Moka "That's All I can do." Said Moka

"My turn." Said Saizou drawing his card and smirked "I'll now play double summon allowing me to summon twice, and summon Koa'ki Meiru Drago and sac him in order to—"

"Sorry, bonehead, but my field spell blocks any monsters that are not zombie-type from being tribute summoned." Explained Moka with a smirk.

"Grr… I'll attack your Pyramid turtle with Bergzak and destroy him, and I'll attack again!"

"But it won't be a direct attack thanks to my turtle's special ability, when he's destroyed in battle, I can special summon one zombie monster with 2000 defense or less to the field, and I choose another Pyramid Turtle!" declared Moka as the turtle appeared.

"Fine I'll attack it again with My Bergzak." Said Saizou as his warrior Destroyed her turtle again,

"I'll use my turtle to special summon another one to the field!" declared Moka as a THIRD turtle appeared and was struck down by Saizou's Dragon and was replaced with a second Double Coston.

Janus was watching this in surprise _Why is she using Double Coston so much?_ He thought to himself

"I'll now discard my Iron Core to keep my Bergzak on the field and then I'll allow my Dragon to be destroyed and since my Iron Core went to the Grave I can—"

"Pay 1000 to get it back," said Moka "Go Trap: Dust Tornado, to destroy your Spell economics!" declared Moka as the tornado blew his Spell card away.

"No, So I'll have to pay 1000 life points I guess," said Saizou as he took his card back. "End turn." Said Saizou

Moka's LP: 4000

Saizou's LP: 3000

"Everything's set except for one thing: Trap Card: DNA engineering, turns all monsters in my hand to any type I want so I choose Zombie."

"But you're deck is Zombies Why need to change a card to zombie?" asked Saizou

"For this: I sacrifice my Double Coston to count it as two tributes for a dark monster in order to summon Earthbound Immortal: Ccapac Apu!"

"What?!" exclaimed Janus as the earthbound immortal rose from the ground, leering at Saizou

_So this is the earthbound immortal that Lord Misato spoke of_

"Moka get away from there, you can't On—" but he stopped and reverted his eyes into seeing aura, she was invoking her Youkai, using it to shackle the demonic entity to her word. _I hope she knows what she's doing_ thought Janus

"And now for my Earthbound Immortal's special ability, I can automatically attack you directly with it!" she declared as the Giant raised it's hand and slammed it into Saizou sending him sky high. She nodded proudly as the Giant vanished and turned back to an astounded Janus. "What is it?" she asked

"How did you get a hold of that card?" asked Janus

"Apparently the servant of Hanaiou who wielded that card was Eric, the one who stole Hanaiou from you, I used my Syncro monster Doomkaiser Dragon to take control of it from his grave and defeat him with it by controlling it with my Youkai, however there is a catch: My outer form can't control the card because she doesn't have the Youkai controlling abilities I do, so only I can control this card." Said Moka

"Well, just be careful, I don't want to loose you." Said Janus pulling his lover into a hug, which she returned graciously.

"So, my love, Do you wish to see our room?" she asked with a smirk

with that the thought of sharing a room with his lover swept the thought of her wielding an earthbound immortal clean out of his head as he placed a magick seal on their stuff and uttered a word in the mage tongue and it teleported away "It's gone up to our room, so we don't have to carry our stuff." Said Janus as he scooped her up bridal style and carried her to the exclusive suite, which was mainly for the richer students.

"My father notified me of this before we returned from the Vatican and spruced the place up for us with vampire magick." Explained Moka as they entered the room seeing it painted crimson, the main room had a projector and movie screen with spectacular stereo system and a shelf for DVDs or video games, a long couch, complete with cup holders, a vending machine with sodas and tomato juice, there was a door labeled Janus's ritual room. Janus took one look at this and bolted for it and opened the door to see a table on against the wall facing north with shelves beneath it, a shelf to the side for books and herbs and his Tarot deck. And other things, "Well, Looks like you're going to be busy setting up your ritual room." Said Moka as Janus set down his bags for Magickal items and started setting up his altar and filling the shelves on the wall with books, he placed his Besom leaning against the shelf, set up his altar, made a brief prayer to the Goddess, and left after all was set up to check out the rest of the place. The bathroom had a spa tub for two, a marble vanity, and a place to store stuff.

But the bedroom was a whole other thing, it featured a crimson blanketed bed and sheets and blankets, two mahogany desks, one for each of them, He placed one of his Laptop on one of them claiming that one as his once everything was in place he felt himself whirled around by a hand to reveal Moka in crimson panties and nothing else with a seductive smirk on her face, "My outer self wants to play at the moment so why don't you let her have some fun with you before you get me?" she said seductively taking the rosario which was still in Janus's hand and placing it back on as the outer Moka came onto his chest nuzzling her nose into his neck starting to remove Janus's clothes revealing he had a boner as once his boxers fell away with the help of her expert hands she started stroking his member making him moan softly as pleasure flooded through her body. She then placed her breasts on each side of his member and said "You like what you see?" in an innocent voice as she rubbed her breasts up and down on Janus's dick. Before he shot his fluids nod they landed on her breasts, Moka giggled and took a tissue and wiped it off before crawling on all fours to stare face to face with Janus as she slid his member into her vigina and made love well into the night. (cumming score: Janus 3 times Moka: 2 times)

---

Well, there you have it, I'll try to update soon, Youkai grimoire is still an option, Janus is asleep at his Youkai Grimoire desk snoring, hope sombody has a question, I love shedding light on the Goddess, until next time may you blessed be!


	3. Darkness Approaches

Hello everyone, sorry it took so long to get a new chapter up, I've been busy with college and my internet connection was down for a time because my family disconnected the router to move it, among other things

Chapter 3

Darkness approaching

Moka flopped on top of Janus kissing him greedily as he held her body against his, Janus nuzzled his face into her neck and hair as she ran her hands down his bare back. "How's your deck coming?" she asked

"It's ready." Said Janus as he held her tight against him. After a little bit of holding each other in love, the clock struck the time it was to get up, Janus muttered curses under his breath and Moka growled as they got out of bed and into the bathroom for a bath. Janus set up the water while Moka placed some herbs into the water to dilute it. After a quick bath they dressed and prepared for the day. Their class met out on the field, which they were to use as a Duel Arena. Several students were already making the field markers for the duel field, some were making bleachers for spectators to sit makig it designed as a tournament of knights from the middle ages, Kurumu and Yukari were making a snack stand and they were to sell them in courtier outfits from a palace. But what got Janus so hyped was the chair he was to sit in while he watched the duels, it was a hand-carved mahogany throne bedecked with dragons. There was even a cup holder for drinks. At the sight of the two of them, Mrs. Nekonome hurried up to them, ah, our prize duelist is here!" she said with her smile.

"Is there anything we can do to help prepare anything?" asked Janus hoping to help

"Why don't you find somewhere quiet and prepare your deck, we want to give our contestants a real challenge!" said the cat woman

"I already did." Said Janus

"Well if that's the case we'll let the two of you off for a day to relax before the duels start." Said the teacher and walked away.

"Hey, Janus, want to duel a bit to see if your deck is ready?" asked Moka sliding on her duel disk and Janus doing the same

"Sure thing, Let's Duel!" he declared

ON THE DAY OF THE TOURNAMENT…

It was day 2 of the festival and the day of the tournament, the stands were crowded as Kurumu and Yukari served snacks to the crowd while Janus had his meals provided for him on the throne as he had ordered a large pepperoni lovers pizza from the nearest Pizza Hut and strawberry lemonade for his food and drink for the tournament. He sat upon the throne in his wizard clothes while a chair was made for Moka to sit next to him, the two of them had seen some amazing duelists as the day and the slices of pizza went on until it was down to one last duel between one man with a muscular build and a man of seemingly 27 years old wearing a black trench coat and had a duel disk just as black and he had eyes that seemed familiar to Janus, he just couldn't place it.

"Hey, what are you supposed to be, a Matrix wannabe?" asked the muscular dude who's name was Steve.

"Maybe, Maybe not." Said the older man simply

"You have a name?" asked Ryou

"A name, you ask?" said the older man raising an eyebrow "My name is Misato." He said simply putting his duel disk on standby

DUEL START

Ryou's LP: 4000

Misato's LP: 4000

"Lady's first." Said Misato to Ryou

"Well, It's your funeral." Said Ryou drawing his card "I'll special summon Gilasaurus (3/1400/400), now I'll sacrifice him to normal summon Dark Diceratops on the offensive (6/2400/1500), I'll set one card face down and leave it at that." Said Ryou as he ended his turn

"Hmm… Dinosaurs, this should be interesting." Said Misato as he drew his card and smiled "I'll play double summon allowing me to summon twice this turn, now I'll play Graceful Charity, allowing me to draw three cards for the price of two to the grave, now I'll set a monster in defense mode and now I'll remove breaker the magical warrior and Shining Angel in my graveyard from play in order to special summon from my hand Chaos Emperor Dragon- Envoy of the End (8/3000/2500), Now I'll activate my Dragon's special ability, by paying 1000 life points, I can destroy all cards on the field and in our hands to the grave and you take 300 points for each one, So let's see, I loose 5 cards to the grave so that's 1500 points from me to you, and for your cards, 5 are also destroyed on your side so you loose a total of 3000 life points." Said Misato

Ryou's LP: 1000

Misato's LP: 3000

"Heh, but I've still got points so on my next draw I'll get something to own ya!" said Ryou

"That is if you draw ANYTHING." Said Misato

"What?" asked Ryou in surprise,

"My turn isn't over, I'll now bring up the effect of my face down monster which was Sangan, this monster allows me to add one monster with 1500 attack or less from my deck to my hand and I choose Yata-Garasu, and since I have still have an additional summon thanks to double summon I'll summon Yata-Garasu (2/200/100)."

"Ha, that thing can't do more than 200 points of damage!" said Ryou with a laugh.

"200 Is all I need." Said Misato with a malevolent grin, and it was then that Janus recognized his eyes, they were Identical to Hanaiou's when Janus first met him, and this startled him.

"Janus, what is wrong?" asked Moka from beside him

"I don't know." Said Janus

"Why are 200 all you need? Asked Ryou to the strange duelist

"For Yata-Garasu's ability, when he inflicts battle damage you automatically skip your draw phase, and with no cards to play you certifiably loose." Said Misato there was a murmur throughout the crowd. It looks like I have an opponent worthy of a challenge." Said Janus as he stood up, his crimson wizard robes billowing around him as he stood up. Mizore, dressed in an Ice blue courtier gown with her hair done up in the same period style holding Janus's duel disk, Moka took the device from Mizore as Janus held out his left arm as Moka fitted the duel disk to Janus's arm. Once it was in place Janus stepped out onto the field staring down Misato. And Spoke:

"Congratulations for getting this far, Misato, I must say, Your one turn kill is impressive, but I'll find a way to bring it down, but before we duel, I have a question for you." He said

"Then please ask." Said Misato

"Are you in any way related to Hanaiou?" asked Janus

Moka and the other girls looked at each other in surprise, Misato looked at Janus not blinking "What makes you ask that?" he asked

"It's in your eyes, they are the same as his, piercing, cold, calm, and ever-watchful." Said Janus looking into those eyes.

"You're quite the observer, Janus Von Dragonwing, Indeed I am related to Hanaiou, I am His Older Brother." Said Misato creating a gasp from the others.

Janus pulled his deck out of its holder and began shuffling it "Then I take it You're after Hanaiou's spirit, if so, You've come to the wrong place." Said Janus as he slipped his deck into place.

"No I am not after Hanaiou's spirit because I am the one who sent Eric after you, I am the one who crafted the physical body that his spirit manifested into, he did the rest, and if it weren't for you, your family and your good for nothing Harem I would've had a family member, I am now the last of my family, and you are F***ing Dead!"

"Let's skip the trash talk and back story and cut to the dueling." Said Janus putting his duel disk on standby and drawing his hand

DUEL

Janus's LP: 4000

Misato's LP: 4000

_Perfect_ thought Janus and Misato together as they saw their hands "I'll start." said Janus drawing his card "I'll set a monster in defense mode and set three cards face down and leave it at that." Said Janus

"Very well." Said Misato drawing his card "I'll play double summon, allowing me to summon twice this turn, I'll set a monster in defense mode, and play graceful charity to draw three cards and discard two." Declared Misato

"Oh no, he's going to pull his one turn kill on Janus, there is no way he can survive!" said Yukari who instantly hid under Janus's throne trembling.

"How can Janus be so calm at this point?" asked Kurumu to Moka

"I don't know, either he has accepted he is going to loose or he has a plan." Said Moka

"Let's hope it's the latter." Said Mizore

"Your fate is sealed, Dragonwing!" said Misato "I remove the two monsters I sent to the graveyard from play to special summon Chaos Emperor Dragon-Envoy of the End in attack mode!" declared Misato as his gigantic dragon arose (8/3000/2500), "I will now pay 1000 life points to activate his special ability blowing everything up!" he called out with a laugh as his dragon exploded and smoke engulfed the field, "And let's see, for damage you take…" began Misato but Janus interrupted him

"I take none." Said Janus

"How?" asked Misato

"My means of this trap card: Starlight Road, I can activte this trap only when you activate a card effect that destroys two or more cards on the field, the card's effect is negated and the card is destroyed, plus I can special summon a Stardust Dragon from my extra deck to the field!" proclaimed Janus as the smoke cleared, all cards remained on the field minus Chaos Emperor Dragon and a Brilliant Stardust Dragon shone across the field.

"He did it, He broke Misato's one turn kill!" exclaimed Moka at this there were cheers coming from the crowd as his Stardust dragon gave a triumphant roar.

"Grr… End turn." Said Misato

"So much for an OTK." Said Janus drawing his card "I'll now set one card face down and play the spell card Nobleman of Crossout to remove your face down monster from the game." Said Janus as the card exploded I'll now attack you directly with stardust Dragon

Janus's LP: 4000

Misato's LP: 1500

"I'll leave it at that." Said Janus ending his turn

"And I'll begin mine." Said Misato drawing his card "I'll set a monster in defense mode and a card face down and leave it at that." Said Misato ending his turn.

"I'll begin mine." Said Janus as he drew his card

"I'll now activate my trap card Assault Mode Activate, I will sacrifice my Stardust Dragon in order to special summon from my deck Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode (10/3000/2500)!" proclaimed Janus as a more heavy duty Stardust Dragon in battle armor arose. I'll now attack your facedown monster with Stardust Dragon Assault mode!" declared Janus as stardust sent out a blast of energy at his opponent's monster destroying a shining angel.

"Shining Angel's effect activates allowing me to special summon one monster with an attack power of 1500 or less in attack mode and I choose D.D. Warrior lady." Proclaimed Misato

"It's my turn." Said Misato drawing "I'll now play a burial from a different dimension allowing me to return up to three of my monsters that have been removed from play to my grave and I choose all shining angel, Sangan and Breaker the Magical warrior to my grave, and I'll remove Sangan and Shining angel from play to summon my OTHER Envoy monster and I summon Black Luster Soldier Envoy of the Beginning (8/3000/2500), I'll now activate his ability, once per turn instead of attacking, I can remove from ply one monster on the field and I choose your Stardust Dragon Assault Mode." Said Misato with glee

"NO!" exclaimed Moka

"I'm not about to let that happen." Said Janus "I activate stardust Dragon/Assault Mode's special ability, When My opponent activates a spell, monster or trap effect I can sacrifice Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode in order to negate it and destroy it!" proclaimed Janus as the warrior envoy shattered at the hands of Stardust Dragon.

"I'll attack your face down monster." Said Misato as his warrior woman launghed out at Janus's facedown monster

"Sorry but I'm activating my facedown card: Sakaretsu armor which destroys the attacking monster." Said Janus

Misato growled "End turn." He said

Janus's LP: 6500

Misato's LP: 1500

"My move." Said Janus drawing a card "and on the end phase of the turn Stardust Dragon/Assault mode was sent to the crave by means of his effect he is special summoned back." Said Janus as his massive Dragon took the field once more.

"I will now attack you directly with stardust Dragon/Assault Mode to win the duel!" declared Janus as his Dragon struck Misato's LP down to zero.

Misato chuckled "You may have won on this field of battle this day, but when Tragoedia is revived from his slumber, the Dragonwing family will be just the beginning as the world will vanish into oblivion…" said Misato and he vanished into a veil of darkness that converted into the form of a raven and flew off.

"Okay, that was one of the freakiest things I've ever seen." Said Kurumu as the crowd stood in silence but then broke into applause as they cheered Janus's name as Janus the indomitable. But things were short lived as there was a sound of screaming. Janus looked up to the source of the noise and leaped up into the stands for a better look, he saw that there seemed to be a bit of commotion going on in another part of the festival grounds, he and Moka and the others hurried to see what was going on, and saw that several of the students were now in their true forms and seriously duking it out.

"What in the name of the goddess has happened?!" exclaimed Janus as he made a reach for his staff

"You caused this!" said a voice on high, the gang looked up to see Misato hovering above the school, "I was approached by the Anti-Thesis to lead this operation and level the academy to the ground!" he proclaimed as he sent a blast of shadowy energy at the academy, at that, the headmaster came hurrying up to the attack. "I've finally drawn your ass out of that office." Said Misato and his hand turned demonic and clawed and his arm extended out and grabbed the exorcist hoisting him into the air. The exorcist started uttering words in another language and his rosario of judgment began to glow but the glow ceased to exist "Your student here was foolish enough to defeat me, once my life points hit zero I was unleashed into my true form, I will wipe the school off the face of the earth in order to find it, Now where is it?" he asked firmly.

"Hidden." Said the exorcist

"Where?!" said Misato a bit more firmly

"I've had enough of this!" declared Janus "Armed Dragon LV5, Free the Board Chairman!" he called out as his Dragon struck at Misato

"Don't interfere Dragonwing, you of all people shouldn't interrupt grownups when they're talking." He snapped and sent a wave of black energy destroying Janus's dragon.

"Lord Misato, It's not here, we've scoured the place!" said a robed figure standing upon a tree branch.

Misato growled and let the exorcist go. "Seems we'll have to retreat." He said and he took off on wings.

Janus was about to summon another Dragon in order to pursue him but the exorcist placed a cold hand on the young wizard's shoulder "Let him go, it's not worth it at the moment." He said Janus sighed and returned the card to his deck. "Follow me." He said to Janus and friends and they followed him to the relatively intact house of the headmaster and entered his office (author's note: has anyone else noticed that in the Board Chairman's office there is a wiccan/Pagan altar? Check out page 17 of chapter 28 lower right corner to see what I mean). "I am pleased with the success of your duel tournament, however that is not why I have you here." Said the exorcist. Janus raised an eyebrow at this "Your family had called requesting I let you leave for a five weeks for your family harvest gathering, ordinarily I would refuse to let one of my students get away from school for so long but in the light of recent events I'm going to have to close the school in order for the repairs to go on so all students will have to return home until repairs are made." He said

"I will prepare to leave at once." Said Janus, bowing.

"Very well, enjoy your harvest." He said with his creepy grin motioning for them to leave.

Once Janus and the others were out of the office, the Exorcist looked out the window "I hope Janus is ready to defend his family." He said in a worried tone.

WITH JANUS…

"Janus, do you think we could join you on the harvest." Asked Kurumu

Janus looked up from his Grimoire, he had taken to carrying it around with him in the event he needed to check something out. "I don't see why not, but I must warn you, it's no summer camp, those who join are expected to provide some form of work, as in cooking…"

"That I can do!" said Kurumu

"I'm sure you can, and I'm sure you all will find something to do, the jobs will keep you busy all day and at night there is spectacular feasts and bonfires before we all crash for the night." Said Janus

"We want to help!" said all the girls at once

"Okay, lets get our bags and head for the buys." Said Janus and the others went their separate ways preparing for the trip.

---

Well, there you have it! they are heading to a farming camp for 5 weeks, it's going to be pretty interesting what I have planned, and we will meet more of Janus's family! I'm still encouraging questions for the Youkai Grimoire, until then may you blessed be


	4. The Harvest Begins

Hello to you all! sorry I haven't been updating lately but I have had other things on my mind, other fics, my job, and school, well, without further adeu, here's the next chapter!

Chapter 4

The harvest begins

Janus, Moka and the others sat on the bus heading to the farm fields where the mage clans were to hold their farming festival. They emerged from the inter dimensional tunnels outside a fast forest "I'm afraid this is as far as I can go." Said the bus driver

"WHAT? OUT IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE?!" exclaimed Kurumu

"Calm down, Kurumu, no motor vehicles are allowed beyond this point, but don't worry, We'll be arriving there soon." Said Janus as he shouldered his bag (he had Debris Dragon and junk Syncron take his other possessions to his private retreat). They stood out on the edge of a very thick forest.

"That forest looks very dense, how are we going to get to the fields?" asked Yukari

"This is how." Said Janus as he pulled out his disk and deck and played a card and out came his stardust dragon assault mode emerged from his deck "We must fly." He confirmed. Moka nodded and took out her won duel disk and summoned her Doomkaiser Dragon assault Mode. "Okay everyone, Ruby can fly with her crows, Kurumu has wings so she can fly, As for Yukari and Mizore…"

"I can ride on my White Night Dragon." Said Mizore as she summoned her Ice covered dragon.

"Okay, it seems Yukari will ride with Moka." Said Janus figuring this out

"Why doesn't somebody ride with you?" asked Ruby with a bit of a blush

"I am required to ride alone on the way in, it's part of my status as the son of a priestess." Replied Janus as he climbed on the back of his Dragon "I'll lead the way." Said Janus and he took off into the sky with the others following. The others gasped as they made it over the forest to reveal vast farm fields, and in the center of them was a sea of tents with a courtyard in the center of them before two massive temples built with Greek-style architecture.

"Wow, what are those temples?" asked Moka

"The one on our left is the temple to Demeter, goddess of the harvest whom we give offerings of incense and fruit to wishing for a bountiful harvest, and the one on the right is dedicated to Artemis, Goddess of the hunt, the hunters burn incense and chant prayers to her asking for her aid in the hunt, My mother is the high priestess of Demeter's temple and my older sister is the heir." Explained Janus as they took in for a landing. "You have a SISTER?!" Exclaimed the others

"Yes, she's seven years older than me, she's married and has a son who is my nephew, but he's an energetic one, always determined to beat me." Explained Janus as they landed

"I can identify with that." Said Moka as they slid down from their Dragons who returned to their respective cards and headed tor the enterence, A man with a pointed face and black beard stood with his staff at the entrance wearing a forest green tunic stood at there and the moment he saw Janus he knelt down on one knee and bowed his head.

"Lord Janus, welcome to you and your friends, your mother was delighted to hear that you could make the harvest." He said

"Well can you send a message to my family's tent and report that he I have arrived and I'll be there with some friends?" asked Janus with an air of authority

"Certainly, my lord." He said and wrote the message on a roll of parchment and with a tap of his finger on a roll it turned into a bird and if flew off towards the central area.

"Thank you, we'd best report to my parents." Said Janus and the wizard bowed them through. All around there were merchant tents where merchants were selling wares that looked fascinating and were even more interesting to know what they were and what they did. "Yes, this was my favorite part of the harvest, and still is, I loved meandering these tents and examining the magickal items for sale as they saw one elderly woman yelling at a merchant over the price of a jar of dried Lemon balm. They passed the merchant tents and entered the encampment where witches wizards with small children were making breakfast. But what was weird about it all was that they all looked at Janus with reverence, as if he was a leader of some sort, and seeing as Moka and the others were walking with him they showed the same respect towards them. They came to a fenced off part of the camp where over the gates was an insignia of a pentacle with a Dragon coiled around the edge. Everyone looked from the insignia on the gates to the pentacle around Janus's neck "Yes, this pentacle is the symbol of the Von Dragonwings family." He said gripping the pentacle around his neck as they entered. After a few steps in, they saw something very short come out of nowhere at high speeds and glomping Janus.

"UNCLE JANUS!" cried the voice of a small boy. He had neat light brown hair, and wore brown suede leather vest, and grey shorts and had a small duel disk on his arm.

"Edward, so that's what you've been up to, I've been looking all over the camp for you and I finally find you hiding near the camp gates waiting for your uncle to come and you glomp him and most likely you'll challenge him to a duel." Said a woman of twenty in a canary yellow dress with spaghetti straps and a crown of white flowers. "I must apologize, little bro, when he heard you were coming to the harvest he was a gas molecule of excitement, you know how he loves to duel you." Said the woman as she pried the boy off of Janus

"Yeah, I know." Said Janus as he got up brushing dirt off his robes while moka and the others looked on. "Oh, girls, I'd like to introduce you to my older sister Shinra, and my nephew Edward." Said Janus "Edward, Sis, this Yukari, Ruby, Mizore, Kurumu, and My girlfriend Moka." Said Janus finishing introductions

"Pleasure to meet you." Said Moka speaking for all of them

"Pleasure's all ours." Said Shinra

"Well, Wed best press on, father is expecting us." Said Janus

"Aren't you going to duel me?" asked Edward

"I'll duel you after my meeting with my father, just a moment." Said Janus and he walked past the mother and son and the girls followed him. They eventually came to a bigger tent where there were two men with spears flanking the door. The moment they saw Janus they bowed their heads and opened the flap in the tent to make way for Janus and the others. Inside was a desk at the far end with a tapestry behind it with the Von Dragonwing Pentacle on it. Sitting at the desk was a man and woman of forty or so years who looked up from some papers to see Janus and the others enter.

"Ah, Janus, So good to see you're good health after the battle at Vatican City." Said the man whom the girls recognized as Alonzo, Janus's father.

The woman simply beamed at him "Yes you did do the family proud that day." Said the woman.

"Thank you, Father, Mother." Said Janus nodding.

"And these must be some of your friends who aided you in the battle." Said his mother.

"Yes, the short one is Yukari, the one with the lilac hair is Mizore, the taller one is Ruby, the blue haired one is Kurumu and this is my girlfriend Moka Akiyasha." Said Janus introducing his friends and lover.

"Akiyasha, huh, as in Count Akiyasha, one of the three dark lords?" asked Alonzo

Moka nodded "Yes, Lord Dragonwing."

"Please, call me Alonzo, I hate being formal with my son's friends, especially his girlfriend." Said Alonzo smiling.

"Very well, Alonzo." Said Kurumu

"and everyone, this is my mother, Sylvia Von Dragonwing." Said Janus inclining his head to his mother "Do yourself a favor and speak with respect to her, she is the high priestess of Demeter after all." Said Janus

Sylvia stepped foreword. "I should have you all know that this is NOT merely a vacation, You'll be expected to work just like all of the others, even our son, he has been assigned to the hunters." Said Sylvia

"Hunters?" asked Kurumu

"Yes, his job is to hunt for meat to feed the farmers, those people can sure go through a lot of food, so we have a team of hunters on hand to go out into the forests and hunt down deer, boar and the most prized beast that can feed half the farmers in one sitting: Hogzilla." Explained Sylvia

"Sounds dangerous." Said Ruby

"To many it is, but Janus here has brought back at least one Hogzilla each season ever since he started in the hunting camps." Said Alonzo

"Really?" asked Moka interested to hear his hunting stories

"Most of those finds were made by accident, but lady luck seems to smile on me each time I go hunting." Said Janus scratching the back of his head

"Yes, and here's the proof." Said Alonzo taking out a photo which was of Janus in a forest green cloak holding a bow with a quiver of arrows strapped to his waist standing beside a hog the size of a car. Moka and the others gazed in wonder at the size of the thing

'Wow, you took down one of those things?" asked Yukari

"Yep, once I did, I had to summon one of my Dragons to carry it back to camp, I pretty much fed the entire workforce with that thing, and it's damn tasty too." Said Janus remembering that hunt.

"Well, anyway, first things first, we have several jobs tha—" started Sylvia but the priestess was interrupted by a small boy sized projectile coming through the tent door and bouncing up and down in front of Janus saying "Duel, Duel, Duel!"

"I'm almost done, Edward, just wait outside." Said Janus in an exasperated voice

With that, Edward calmed down and walked outside the tent where he crouched waiting to duel. "Sylvia, could I keep an eye on Edward, I can duel pretty darn well to keep him busy while Janus is out hunting." Asked Moka

Sylvia and Alonzo looked at each other then at Moka, "I'll talk it over with Shinra, but I think that is doable, as for the others…" said Sylvia nodding to the other girls

"Do you have need for cooks?" asked Kurumu

"You can cook?" asked Sylvia

"Just give me a stocked kitchen and a few cookbooks I can cook up pretty much anything." Said Kurumu

Well that's settled." Said Sylvia "what do the others wish to do?" she asked

"I could make a good hunter." Said Mizore

"In the event that any of the farmers get injured, Yukari and I will tend to the injured." Said Ruby

"Okay, I'll have Sylvia escort you to your positions later, but now we have to get you proper attire for the ceremonies." Said Sylvia

"Ceremonies?" asked Ruby

"The Harvest officially begin with Festivals to Honor Demeter for a good harvest and Artemis to guide the hunters, I must apologize that Janus won't be able to be with you during the ceremonies because as the child of the high priestess he must aid in the ceremonies, however he will be able to join you in the festivities." Explained Sylvia

"She's right, I am the one who must cast the circle, but more on that later, Mother, can you see if you could find some robes for them?" asked Janus as he headed for the entrance of the tent.

"Where are you going?" asked Sylvia

"Your little gas molecule of a grandson is standing outside waiting to start begging me to duel him." Replied Janus as he slipped his deck into place on his duel disk and he walked outside. There was Edward standing across the path from him. The moment people in the Dragonwing family tent area saw Janus put his duel disk on standby they all clambered out of the way because they knew Janus was the best duelist in the Dragonwing family and they didn't want to be in the way of his monster attacks. As soon as both duelists were in place a large crowd had gathered.

"Janus is this popular?" asked Kurumu as she and the others emerged from the tent to see the duel.

"DUEL!" called out the two in unison

Janus's LP: 4000

Edward's LP" 4000

"I'll start." Said Edward as he drew a card "I'll play a card you use quite often, Double Summon allowing me to summon twice, and I'll summon the tuner monster X-Saber Airbellum (3/1600/200) and I'll now summon up X-Saber Anu Piranha (4/1800/1100), next up I'll now special summon from my hand XX-Saber Faultroll (6/2400/1800), this guy can only be special summoned when there are two X-Saber monsters on the field, I'll now tune up X-Saber Anu Piranha with X-Saber Airbellum to summon X-Saber Urbellum (7/2200/1300), I'll now activate my XX-Saber Faultroll's special ability allowing me to special summon one X-Saber Monster from my grave to the field once per turn and I choose X-Saber Anu Piranha (4/1800/1100), and I'll leave it at that, So Uncle Janus what do you think?" asked Edward hoping for his uncle's approval.

Janus smiled "I'm impressed, but I can easily take your heavy offensive frontline down." Said Janus as he drew his card and smiled "First off, I'll play Dark Core on your X-Saber Urbellum, at the cost of one card from my hand I can remover one card on the field from play and I'll send my Magna Drago to the grave in order to remove your X-Saber Urbellum from play." Declared Janus as a dark sphere of energy surrounded the X-Saber Syncro monster and it vanished "Now I'll normal summon Junk Syncron (3/1300/500) to the field, activating it's special ability to bring back one Level 2 or lower monster from the grave and I'll special summon Magna Drago (2/1400/600), Next I'll remove him from the game in order to special summon from my hand Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon (10/2800/2400), and now I'll activate his ability allowing me to special summon one dragon from my hand or graveyard to the field and I'll special summon from my hand Armed Dragon LV5 (5/2400/1700) I will now tune up Armed Dragon LV5 with Junk Syncron to Syncro summon Stardust Dragon!" called out Janus as his silvery Dragon rose to the field with a majestic roar "And Now I'll attack your XX-Saber Faultroll with Stardust Dragon as his Dragon struck Edward's warrior shattering it.

Janus's LP: 4000

Edward's LP: 3900

"Ack!" exclaimed Edward as he felt the shockwave strike his LP down.

"But wait there's more, I'm attacking your X-Saber Anu Piranha with Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!" declared Janus as His Life points went down another notch

Janus's LP: 4000

Edward's LP: 2900

"Now my field's completely clean!" said Edward as he looked up at the two massive Dragons

"Yes, and now I'll finish off with discarding assault Beast from my hand to the grave in order to bring from my deck to my hand an Assault Mode Activate trap card and next I'll set one card face down and let you go." Said Janus smiling he had his nephew right where he wanted him

"Okay, I draw, Well, I hope this works." He said setting one card face down "and with that I'll set one monster in defense mode and leave it at that." Said Edward ending his turn.

"My move." Said Janus drawing his card "I'll play a card face down and activate my face down assault Mode activate, allowing me to send Stardust Dragon to the grave in order to summon Stardust Dragon Assault Mode!" proclaimed Janus as his Stardust Dragon glowed with a silvery light as he was clad in armor and had a fierce new look to him (10/3000/2500).

"I think I'm screwed." Said Edward

"Yes, I believe you are." Said Janus "Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode, Attack!" called out Janus as his nephew's LP came down to zero

"Aww Man, I lost again!" exclaimed Edward

"It's okay, you've just built your first structured deck, it takes time before you can really go up against people like me." Replied Janus, Now If you'll excuse me, I have to deal with some things." He said and strode off. But the girls stayed behind with Janus's mother.

"Well, I'll show you to where we can get you some robes for the festival." Said the high priestess and led them to a tent that had a number of racks with differently colored tunics and robes. "Feel free to choose whatever suits your fancy and stuff that fits too." Said Sylvia as they looked through the racks of robes. As Moka chose a magenta colored robe with a hood, she turned to see Sylvia watching the girls select their festival robes.

"Sylvia, What was it like, raising Janus?" she asked

Sylvia smiled reminiscing "Couldn't have asked for a finer son, when he was young he was so spirited, he first got into duel monsters when we took him to see his Uncle duel in the Pro arenas, he was so inspired he had to learn to do it too, so his uncle began teaching him the art of dueling and as you know he excelled throughout the ranks of duelists and eventually became leader of the Cruor Modus at twelve, I couldn't have been happier, to see him at the initiation ritual, one of the proudest moments of my life as a mother, He was so happy to receive such an honor, seeing him smile like that, It brought tears to both me and my husband's eyes, however his demeanor changed drastically after his apprentice Hanaiou left him, he grew colder, more withdrawn, he took his time to books, we hardly saw him except at meals, most of the time he spent in our vast Library pouring over the texts we hold there it became somewhat of an obsession of his to find out what corrupted Hanaiou, he refused to believe that he was to blame, he believed that something in our archives fed off the madness that plagued Hanaiou to make him leave, one time he locked himself within the archival chambers of our estate and then we finally created a counter spell to what he used he was gone, a pile of ancient looking volumes lay on a table along with a piece of parchment that read that he has possibly found the texts that lead him to who or what corrupted him and that he has gone to find out more." Two months later he came home rather shaken, he refused to tell anyone what he found but we think he found what corrupted Hanaiou, later he sought out Oberon Zell Ravenheart, and they forged not just a bond of master and student, but a bond of friendship, it was through that friendship that Janus was able to restore some of himself, Now he has you all as friends and in Moka's case a lover, thank you all." She said as they left the tent to prepare for the ceremonies. But Kurumu stayed behind

"Something on your mind, Kurumu?" asked Mizore

"… Yes, Listening to Sylvia describing what happened to Janus, somehow I feel I was a fool to fall for him, when we think we know him we learn he has a vast history of traveling and nobody knows what he did during that time, it's as if we hardly know him." She said

Ruby walked up to Kurumu and lay a hand on her shoulder "Kurumu, some stones are better left unturned." She said and they headed for the changing tents.

THAT NIGHT…

The girls stood with the others that didn't take part in the ritual with the people to respect the Goddesses of the harvest and hunt in the square in front of the temples, from the temples came a procession of people in robes of harvest season colors. In front ot them was Janus holding a sword point upward at eye level. The people taking part in the ritual gathered in a circle and Janus with the sword drew a circle in the dirt around them muttering words in some weird tongue as golden light emanated from the line that Janus drew there and disappeared into the shadows of the night. With the sond of drumming in the distance the people could hear one woman call out in a language that Yukari knew so she translated for the others in the following words:

_Dragons of the four quarters!_

_From the Canyons of the East, may those of the wind blow what can be blown far and wide, fertilizing the soils afar for people who cannot farm can still find food!_

_From the Volcanoes in the south, may the volcanic soil fertilize the infertile and make things grow anew!_

_From the Seas in the west, May the waters the four Dragons of china quench the soils across the world making the harvest plentiful!_

_From the Mountains to the north, may ye take all that the others have given you and create an earth that feeds all the people who go about their lives!" _

_Dragons of these realms we call thee to our sacred gathering as we prepare to once more through the Labor of our hands farm our crops to feed those who cannot feed themselves, weather it be infertile land, high prices for supplies OR tyrannical governments that we need to be discreet in working with, May you come to us as we raise our souls and hearts in prayer to the goddesses we gather here in worship for! Hail and be welcome!_ Cried out Sylvia

"Hail and be welcome!" echoed the others who took part in the ceremony the girls also heard Janus's voice amongst them.

Seconds later there was a rumble and to the east in the darkness there was a yellow glow in the skies to the east, a red glow to the south, a blue glow to the west and a green glow to the north and from the horizons in those directions four mighty Dragons flew from the skies and landed in the clearing at their respective quarters, however they weren't physical dragons, they seemed to be made of energy for they were also transparent. "They're from the astral plane." Said Ruby "Never in my wildest dreams would I ever think of gazing upon the elemental dragons!" she added. To the east stood a sleek, golden dragon looking as if it was built for speed in flight, in the south stood a dragon who's body at first glance looked like it was covered with fire but as Moka and the other's looked closely it was covered in long red fur that moved like it was fire. In the Western quarter crouched an oriental dragon with sapphire scales, a body that seemed to ripple at the slightest movement and in its clawed front foot it held a pearl the size of a soccer ball and standing proud and firm was a stocky and muscular dragon the color of earth brown with forest green scales with eyes of an ever patient observer.

_Welcome our Brothers and sisters of another race, now we ask for your energy to be raised as we ask for Demeter and Artemis, the Mother and the Maiden as we give offerings of fruit, bread and Wine for Demeter in prayer for a bountiful harvest and cooked meat and Water for Artemis, to the hunters only to have the strength of the huntress on the hunt._ Translated Yukari as a woman came foreword with a tray of apples pears and several loaves of bread, seemingly freshly baked, the woman calling the quarter of the water who was carrying a A chalice seemingly holding Wine, and the man calling the quarter of fire came foreword towards the tray. The woman held up the chalice of wine. And the person calling the quarter of fire held up an Athame pointing down at the chalice and said as Yukari translated:

_As the Athame is to the male…_ as he moved the point of the knife

_So the Chalice is to the female_ the woman holding the chalice said

The Man inserting the Athame into the chalice answered back: _together they become whole_

And together the two said:

_There is no greater power in all the world than the union of Love, Blessed be!_

With the athame, the person with it went to the tray of fruits and home-baked bread and began slicing it up. When the food was sliced up, a priestess took the tray and walked around to people with the tray. People took from the tray a piece of food as they did so, the priestess with the tray said something that Yukari couldn't hear until the priestess came to them and then she translated:

_The seed of life is roused_

_By the heat of the sun's desire_

_Thus we are fed and nourished_

_May you Never Hunger!_

"May you never hunger." Said Ruby taking what was offered to her and the others did the same.

When the food was fully passed around, the woman from the west quarter came foreword with a golden chalice of wine and came and handed the chalice to each person and it was only when she got to Ruby who was the first in line and Yukari translated it as:

_From water does all life come;_

_Unto water we shall return._

_Water shared is life Shared_

_May you never thirst!_

"May you never thirst." Said each of the girls as they took their sip of wine

As this were happening, a woman was passing out to the gathered hunters bits of cooked Deer meat and A chalice of ice cold water, with blessings for some of the hunt goddess within the them to give them strengthened spirit.

After all the offerings were passed around, Sylvia turned to the statues of Demeter and Artemis bowing before them she called out. "_Oh wise mother of the harvest and powerful daughter of the hunt, we thank you for your presence as we rejoice in your presence, present you with the offerings, thank you for your blessings as we honor you in our labors under your guidance and wisdom, we thank you for we are your own, Blessed be!"_

"Blessed be!" echoed everyone

at this, Janus and his fellows doused the torches around the statues

Sylvia now turned her attention to the Dragons who still stood there.

_O Dragons of the Frozen North Wat'ry west, Fiery south and Windy west, _

_We thank you for attending our rites, _

_Go if you must stay if you will_

_And ere you depart to your fair and lovely realms_

_We bid you Hail and Farewell_

"Hail and Farewell!" repeated everyone and with that the opening rites were over.

THAT NIGHT IN THE TENTS…

The girls were all in their sleeping clothes as they were about to settle down into their sleeping bags, a hawk landed in front of the tent and spoke "Lord Dragonwing wishes to see Moka Akiyasha." Said the hawk and it took off.

Moka was surprised by this but she put on her cloak and headed for the tent where Alonzo stayed in. to her surprise not only Alonzo but Janus and Oberon Zell Ravenheart were there. "What is this about, Alonzo?" asked Moka

"Oh, You are not in trouble, not at all, you see, Janus has told my that your true form is in control of an Earthbound Immortal, am I right?" he asked

Moka looked at Janus "your inner form needs proper training on how to use that card." He said

"Moka, May we all see it?" asked Oberon, calmly but seriously.

Moka nodded and reached into her deck holster and was about to pull out the card but the moment she touched it she felt the same kind of shock she would feel as if she were doused in water. She screamed and fell to her knees, but the pain was gone the moment she took her hand off the card. Janus hurried over to Moka and comforted her. Alonzo sighed "I was afraid of that, the Youkai within that card is corrupting Moka's Zombie deck, if we keep that card in her deck much longer it will completely turn Moka's deck against her, she won't be able to duel except in her true form." Said Alonzo

"But I like dueling, how am I going to duel if my deck has turned against me?" asked Moka.

"The answer is obvious really." Said Oberon Zell Ravenheart

"I'm listening." Said Moka

"Well, seeing as Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu only answers to inner Moka, we'll have to build your inner self her own deck, one based around Ccapac Apu, and she would be the only one who would be able to use the deck safely." Explained Oberon.

"In the meantime, we'll have to separate your deck from Ccapac Apu to help your deck recover from the corruption, but if my numbers are correct, your deck should recover in time for the tournament that we hold at the end of the Harvest." Said Alonzo,

"Moka I'll have to remove your rosario for this." Said Janus who instantly removed the rosario and inner Moka came forth. "What do you need me for?" she asked

"I'll need you to remove Ccapac Apu from your deck, it's corrupting the outer Moka's deck and besides, we are going to build you your own deck based around this card." Said Janus.

Moka nodded and removed the card from her deck and placed it in a special place so that she won't have to worry about harming outer Moka by her coming in contact with the card. She handed the deck to Alonzo to be purified.

"Now that we have what Inner Moka's deck is to be based around, we'll need some cards that can go well with summoning and helping Ccapac Apu…" we'll talk it over in the morning but All I'll say now is why don't you look in that book of yours?" Said Alonzo to his son.

Janus went gray. He looked as though he was remembering something that was painful but refused to go away. "I'll look, but you know I don't like looking into that thing." Said Janus and he walked out of the tent and Moka followed. "Janus?" she asked and her boyfriend turned to look at her. "What did you find in your travels?" she asked

Janus's look turned grim "That is a subject that shouldn't be discussed here, it intertwines with the earthbound gods and something that could endanger all I hold dear to me: my family, my friends, and especially you." He said as he took her in his arms as she returned the rosario to its rightful place. Janus escorted her back to her tent with the other girls and returned to his own tent. Once inside he sealed himself within it with a spell, looked towards his equipment for the hunt, ensured it was ready, then he reached towards his backpack and retrieved a sealing scroll undoing a seal on one part of it and from that seal came a large, brown leather bound book with locks on one end that held the book shut. "What must I do?" he asked himself "I'm keeping the secrets of what I found a secret to protect them." He said at that his vampire form appeared before him in an astral form standing before him, his arms crossed and looking at him with a glare.

_You know they'll find out about what you found in Turin Italy and other parts of the globe eventually_ he said firmly

"How do you know where I was in the time since the first battle with Hanaiou?" asked Janus

_I thought you should know by now that we are two sides of the same coin, I have access to all your memories, yes even the ones you sealed by magick in order to keep people from finding out what about that cord._ He said, sitting down on the cot next to him _Listen, I spoke with Inner Moka, she senses as I do, that she and your friends are becoming concerned for you, after your mother told them a few stories of raising you as a child, she said how you were very shaken after you returned from your trip and you refused to tell of what you found. Some of them are beginning to loose their trust in you for not confiding in them, your friends._

"Because they are safe not knowing." Said Janus

_ You really are a retard, aren't you? If you keep them away from the dangers of those writings, somebody will eventually use those writings as a catalyst to ignite a fire that will burn away the bonds of love and friendship that you hold ever so dear to you, they will find out that you kept these…" _he lay a hand on the book in Janus's lap _a secret and not trusted them with it, they won't know if they could trust you ever again and your little party will break away and scatter to the wind, however If you reveal this to them Knowing them they will unite and stand by you in battle, United we stand, divided we fall, as my motto goes._ Said his vampire form

Janus sighed "I guess you're right, but here is not the place, too many people who could hear me talk about it and if they get caught by one who wants these secrets someone who isn't strong enough to resist them would reveal what I spoke to them about and all would be lost." Said Janus, "I'll speak to them about it at my personal retreat." Said Janus concluding what he was to do. And with that he retired to his bed for there was a hunt the next day

---

What will Janus reveal and what did he find? next chapter will take place 3 weeks later when the harvest is drawing to a close and the tournament that was talked about earlier will happen! How will our heroes and heroines fair? tune in next time!


	5. Yukari Duels

Greetings everyone, I've skipped ahead 3 weeks in the story line to the tournament first up it's yukari! How will she fare as a duelist!

Chapter 5

Yukari duels

It was the day of the tournament, Janus and his friends had gotten up early to prepare their decks and when the horn blew in the distance calling all to the duel field. It was a stadium built to sit the number of people who came to watch, and the first duel was about to begin: Yukari Sendo VS Ethan Sato. As Janus and his friends who were also entering the tournament sat town on the bench on one side of the field and there were others that Moka and the other girls didn't recognize like Ethan Sato, Yukari's Opponent "Anything I should Know about this Ethan guy?" asked Yukari as she looked across the field at the guy. Ethan was a big guy in height and shat width he had was in the manner of muscle, he was rather like a body builder.

"Well, he may look intimidating in size but he respects his opponent like a good duelist should, when it comes to his deck he uses one built around the Six Samurai archetype, the best way to beat it is to make it so he has one or no monsters on the field, because their effects activate when there are others with different names, most likely he will be using cards to special summon them and cards to amp up his drawing power and their attack power for the samurai themselves are relatively weak." Explained Janus to the young witch.

Yukari nodded "I should have cards to help with that." Said Yukari as she strapped her duel disk into place and inserted her deck into the proper slot.

"And ladies and gentlemen, welcome to this years harvest duel tournament! First off we have the samurai user that was once champ until our current champion blew him sky high six years ago, it's Ethan Sato!" called out the commentator as the Samurai duelist stepped to the field. "And now we have a newcomer to this tournament, we have no idea as to her deck but we might have a good idea based on how she's dressed, we have hailing from Youkai academy their #1 Student Yukari Sendo, let's see if she's as good a duelist as she is at school work!"

"Good luck to you kid, but don't expect me to go easy on you!" said Ethan as he drew his hand of 5 cards

"Yeah, Right back at ya!" said Yukari

"And now, we will choose select who will go first as the referee comes out onto the field to flip the coin." Said the announcer as a man wearing black and white striped robes like a ref in a sporting event would.

"Make your call." Said the man

"I'll call tails." Said Ethan

"Then I'll take heads." Said Yukari

the ref flipped the coin and caught it in the air and slapped the coin onto his arm and lifted his hand "Heads, so Yukari gets the first move." Said the ref

Yukari's LP: 4000

Ethan's LP: 4000

"All right, I draw." Said Yukari, "I'll set two cards face down and summon Skilled Dark Magician (4/1900/1700), and let you go." She said as a black robed magician with a staff appeared with a symbol of a reverse pyramid on its cloak clasp and on each of its armored shoulders.

"Don't mind if I do!" said Ethan as he drew his card "I'll set one card face down and play the spell card Terraforming, this spell allows me to add one field spell card to my hand, and I choose Shien's Castle of Mist!" Declared Ethan

"By activating that spell card you've activated my Skilled Dark Magician's ability, whenever either of us activates a spell card he gains one spell counter (Skilled Dark Magician's counters: 1)." She said as one of the orbs on the magician's shoulder began to glow

"Okay, I'll play my Shien's Castle of Mist!" Said Ethan as the field turned from the arena to the courtyard of a feudal Japanese style castle in a freaky twilight and a few crows flying in the distance, "Now whenever a Six Samurai Monster is attacked by one of your monsters that monster looses 500 attack." Explained Ethan "I will now summon Chamberlain of the Six Samurai (3/200/2000) in defense mode and end it there." Said Ethan

"Okay, My move, and since you played that field spell, My Skilled Dark Magician gains one more counter." Said Yukari drawing her card and the sphere at the magician's cloak clasp began glowing "I'll set a monster in defense mode and…" began Yukari,

"I'll now activate my face down trap card Swift Strike Armor, when I draw for my Draw Phase, If the card I draw is a Six Samurai Monster I can instantly special summon it!" said Ethan

"I'll end turn." Said Yukari

"Okay, It's my draw," said Ethan "and the card I draw is not a six samurai but I'll play it anyway: Gateway of the six!" declared Ethan as behind him on the wall of the courtyard an ornate gateway appeared and on the door a seal materialized showing six rings in a circle in the center of it. "Whenever I summon or special summon a Six Samurai Monster I can put a Bushido counter on the gate, and I get a certain effect based on how many counters I remove,"

"You've allowed me with that third spell card to put a third spell counter on Skilled Dark Magician!" said Yukari as the third orb on Skilled dark Magicians other shoulder started glowing

"I'll end turn with that." Said Ethan.

"And I'll start mine." Said Yukari as she drew her card "I'll set a card face down and activate the other effect of Skilled Dark Magician, when he has three spell counters on him I can sacrifice him in order to special summon from my hand deck or grave Dark Magician!" called out Yukari as a wizard in flowing purple robes and carried a long green staff in hand arose. (7/2500/2100), I'll set one card face down and now I'll attack your Chamberlain of the six samurai with my Dark Magician!" declared Yukari

"With the effect of my Fortress still in play now that you've attacked my six samurai monster, your spellcaster looses 500 attack!" called back Ethan (2500 2000)

"True but that's during the damage step, when I attack with a spellcaster, I can activate this: Magician's Circle trap card, when I attack with a spellcaster type monster, both of us can special summon a spellcaster type monster to the field, and for my choice it's Disenchanter (5/2000/2300)!"

"So you attacked just to activate that trap card?" asked Ethan

"Exactly, and on my Maine Phase 2, I will Normal summon Arcane Apprentice (2/1000/400)!" declared Yukari as a robed and hooded figure with a face that was unseen except for two glowing red eyes and was holding a short staff.

"That's a tuner monster isn't it?" asked Ethan

"Exactly," said Yukari "and I'm tuning it up with my Disenchanter to synchro summon Arcanite Magician (7/400/1800)." Declared Yukari

"Not much of a spellcaster there." Said Ethan looking at the 400 attack point Magician

"Not until his ability, but more on that later, Now that I used Arcane Apprentice in order to Syncro summon a syncro monster, I can take one Assault Mode activate and add it to my hand, now for Arcanite Magician's ability when he's syncro summoned I place 2 spell counters on him and he gains 1000 attack for each one (400 2400), and I'll set 3 cards facedown and leave it at that." Said Yukari

"It's my turn." Said Ethan, "I draw, and thanks to the effect of Swiftstrike Armor I can special summon to the field Six Samurai Ioru in defense mode (4/1700/1200), and now…" began Ethan but Yukari cut him off

"I'll activate the spell card Demise of the land! When you special summon a monster I can search my deck for a field spell and play it instantly, and I'll select Magical Citadel of Endymion!" she said as she placed the field spell into the proper place, cracks started to form in the ground of the field spell and soon the ground and sky of the castle fell away to reveal a fantastic citadel with energy barriers all around it. "Now whenever we play spell cards a spell counter goes to this card, and when cards call for the removal of spell cards from themselves I can remove them from the citadel instead." Explained Yukari, and Now I'll chain the activation of my spell card with the Trap card Assault Mode activate, and send Arcanite Magician on my field to the graveyard to special summon from my deck: Arcanite Magician/Assault Mode (9/900/2300), and now once he is summoned this way he also gets 2 spell counters and gains 1000 attack for each one on him!" said Yukari with a smile (900 2900)."

"I'll equip Six samurai Ioru with Black Ebon Steed, he gains 200 attack (1700 1900) and if he would be destroyed I destroy the equip spell instead." Said Ethan, "and since I special summoned a Six Samurai monster My gateway gains a Bushido Counter, I'll Normal summon Six Yariza in Defense Mode andset one card face down and leave it there." Said Ethan

"My turn." Said Yukari as she drew, "and since you played that equip spell my citadel gains a spell counter (Citadel's counters: 1), I'll play the field spell card field Barrier to protect my field spell, plus It grants my Citadel another spell counter (Citadel's Counters: 2), "I'll activate the Continuous trap card: Pitch-Black Power Stone, I put three spell counters on it and once per turn I can move one to a card that takes spell counters so I'll move one over to my citadel (Citadel's Spell counters: 3), now I'll play the spell card Magic reflector to put a counter on my field barrier, adding another layer of protection to my citadel and another counter to it as well, (Citadel Counters: 4), I'll now attack your Six Samurai Yariza with my Dark Magician, And this time you can't dodge this!" she said "But before we get ahead of ourselves, I activate another Magician's circle Trap and once more we can both special summon a spellcaster monster with 2000 or less attack and I choose the spellcaster Gemini monster Crusader of Endymion (4/1900/1200).

"Sorry, but I'm activating my own quick play spell card Six Scrolls of the Samurai, by destroying 2 six samurai monsters I can special summon Great Shogun Shein (7/2500/2400)!" declared Ethan

"Well, seeing as my target of that attack was removed from the field I'll call it back, and you played an additional spell card so My Citadel gains a counter, (Citadel's Counters: 5) and I'll attack your Shogun with My Arcanite Magician/Assault Mode!" declared Yukari

"Sorry, but I'm activating my Trap card Draining shield, negates your attack and I gain LP equal to the attacking monsters attack

Yukari's LP: 4000

Ethan's LP: 6900

"Very well, Maine Phase 2 I'll set one card face down and now Normal summon through Gemini Effect Crusader of Endymion, his ability allows me to place a spell counter on a card that takes spell counters, so I'll place one on my Citadel (Citadel's Counters: 6), and when I do so he gains 600 attack until the end of the turn (1900 2500), but seeing as it's my main phase 2 that effect wouldn't be useful now so I'll end turn." Said Yukari

"My move." Said Ethan "I'll now activate the effect of swift Strike Armor allowing me to summon Six Samurai Nisashi!" said Ethan as a green samurai with two swords made of green energy appeared "I will now activate the spell card Solidarity, when I have only one type of monster in my grave, in this case warrior types, all of that type on the field gain 800 attack points (Irou: 1700 2500, Chamberlain: 200 1000, Great Shogun Shien: 2500 3300, Nisashi: 1400 2200), and now that I summoned a Six Samurai monster another Bushido Counter goes to my Gates!" said Ethan "I will now attack your Crusader with my Six Samurai Irou!" declared Ethan as his Samurai launched forth sword drawn.

Yukari smirked, "Not on my watch, I activate the trap card Negate Attack, your attack is negated and your battle phase ends, but before that happens, the continuous spell card you activated adds a spell counter to my Citadel." Said Yukari (Citadel's counters: 7)

"I'll set one card face down and leave it at that!" said Ethan

"And mine begins!" said Yukari drawing a card "I'll now activate my trap card: another Pitch-Dark Power Stone, and by now you know its effect, so I'll move one spell counter I placed from the first one to my Citadel, (Citadel's counters: 8), I'll move another counter from my Newer power stone to my Arcanite Magician/Assault Mode which seeing as he has a new spell counter he gains another 1000 attack points (2900 3900), and Now I'll activate the spell card Dark Magic Attack, when Dark Magician is on the field I can wipe out all spell and traps on the field, so there goes your solidarity making your monsters loose 800 attack (Great Shogun Shien: 3300 2500, Irou: 2500 1700, Nisashi: 2200 1400, Chamberlain: 1000 200), you loose your swiftstrike Armor and any chance of using the effects of your gateway to the six., and that adds another counter to my Citadel, (Citadel counters: 9), and Now I'll sacrifice Dark Magician to special summon Dark Eradicator Warlock (7/2500/2100), whenever either of us activates a normal spell you take 1000 points of damage, now I'll remove 6 spell counters from my citadel (Citadel Counters: 3) in order to special summon Endymion Master Magician (7/2700/1700), he allows me to bring back a spell from my grave to my hand, so I'll retrieve Magic Reflector and play it to put additional protection to my field barrier and amp up the power of my Citadel (Citadel counters: 4), and since Magic reflector is a normal spell Dark Eradicator Warlock's effect activates to deal 1000 points of damage to you!" said Yukari as her warlock raised its staff and pointed it at the Samurai Duelist and a beam of shadowy energy hid Ethan in the chest

Yukari's LP: 4000

Ethan's LP: 5900

"I'll now discard this spell card: Book of moon in order to activate my Master Magician's ability to destroy one card on the field and I'll destroy your Great Shogun Shien!" declared Yukari but as The magician aimed it's staff and fired the blast of magical energy at the Shogun the energy was redirected and went for the Chamberlain.

"Sorry, But I'm activating my Shogun's special ability, if he is possibly destroyed in any way shape or form I can destroy one six samurai Monster instead so I'm destroying the Chamberlain instead." Said Ethan as he sent the monster to the graveyard

"Okay, I'll play Tribute to the doomed, at the cost of one card from my hand I can destroy one monster on the field so I'll destroy Six samurai Irou!" declared Yukari as the samurai shattered " and seeing as that was a normal spell you take another 1000!"

Yukari's LP: 4000

Ethan's LP: 4900

"I'm now going to remove a spell counter from my Citadel instead of my Arcanite Magician/Assault Mode to destroy your Shogun and this time it has none of it's soldiers to save it," said Yukari as the shogun shattered from a beam of light shot by the assault mode spellcaster, "Next I'll move the spell counter from my other power stone to my Arcanite Magician amping up its attack by 1000 again (3900 4900), enough to wipe out your life points, Go, my Arcanite Magician, attack him directly to end this!" declared Yukari as her magician aimed its staff at Ethan and sent a magical blast at him

Yukari's LP: 4000

Ethan's LP: 0

Ethan Sighed "That was a good duel, but don't expect the same outcome next time we duel." Said Ethan holding out his hand which Yukari shook

"Next time we duel I'll be ready for you." Said Yukari as she went back to the bench with the others.

"And Yukari Wins with a Spellcaster deck, hold onto your seats, duel fans, this duelist is not to be taken lightly!" said the commentator

"Up next we have Ruby Tejoin (AN: Spelling?) verses Mizore Shirayuki, what will happen in this duel?"

---

yep, it's going to be Ice monsters VS Blackwings! Who will prevail? tune in next time and until then may you blessed be!


	6. Birds on Ice

Greetings and welcome to another chapter, here we will see the duel between Ruby and Mizore, Who will come out on top in this duel? read and find out!

Chapter 6

Birds on Ice

The Crowd was still in a bit of a frenzy roughly 15 minutes after the duel between Yukari and Ethan. There was another 15 minutes before the next duel between Mizore and Ruby, Duelists were allowed a half an hour to prepare their decks. In the meantime Yukari sat on the benches of the arena having a bottle of Powerade, the official drink of the Duelist Pros! While she was having it, Janus came up and sat next to her. "That was a very good duel." Said Janus smiling

"Really?" she asked

"Exactly, you've been only dueling for a few weeks and you managed to defeat one of the Major Duelists in this tournament." Said Janus

"Well, you gave me some pointers on dealing with the Six Samurai." Said Yukari

"I only gave you the info, you used it to win." Said Janus

"Isn't that considered cheating?" asked Mizore's voice from behind them making Yukari jump but Janus seemed to know she was there, he turned around.

"On the contrary, it is quite common for duelists, even in the human Pro leagues, to research their opponents beforehand and modify their decks or build entirely new decks to defeat their opponents." Explained Janus

"I see." Said Mizore nodding "Now If you'll excuse me, I have a Duel to go to." Said Mizore and she headed for the Duel field, Duel disk on her arm.

"And Welcome Back to the Next Duel!" We have Hailing from the village of the snow people Mizore Shirayuki, we don't have much info on her, except she aided our champion in the battle of Vatican City, and in terms of her deck we don't know!" called out the announcer as Cheers came from the spectators, Mizore just smiled and waved at the spectators. "And Now for her opponent, we have an employee of Youkai Academy, working for the Board Chairman himself, Ruby Touju (thanks to Ultimate-Zelda-Fan for giving me Ruby's Last name)!" said The announcer as ruby spread forth one of her wings, the one that acted like a duel disk with the deck slot towards the outer end of the wing.

"Hope your birds have had time to fly south for the winter." Said Mizore as she activated her Duel disk

"Whatever, Let's just duel." Said Ruby as she drew her hand and Mizore doing the same

"Like last time, the ref will flip the coin to see who goes first." Said the announcer

"Make your call." said the ref holding out the coin. "I'll take heads." Said Ruby "Then I have tails I guess." Said Mizore and the Ref flipped it

"It's heads, Ruby Touju gets the first move." Declared the ref

Mizore's LP: 4000

Ruby's LP: 4000

"Very well." Said Ruby drawing her sixth card "Okay, I'll play the spell card Graceful Charity, this card allows me to draw three cards at the price of two from my hand, So I'll discard these two, and Now I'll activate the effect of one of them in my graveyard: Blackwing- Vayu the Emblem of Honor, When this and another Blackwing monster are in the grave, I can remove them from the game to special summon a Blackwing Syncro monster whose level is equal to that of the removed monsters, So I'll remove Vayu and Blackwing- Elphin the Raven in my Grave from play to summon Blackwing Armor Master (7/2500/1500), I'll set one card face down and leave it at that." Said Ruby concluding her turn.

"So I'll go, I guess…" said Mizore as she drew her card "I'll play the spell card Ice Age Panic, I can only activate this spell when I have no monsters under my control when these conditions are met I can special summon one WATER monster from my deck, and I shall summon up White Night Dragon (8/3000/2500)!"

"Amazing, Mizore was able to summon such a powerful monster on her first turn, let's see what else she can do!" called out the announcer

"Ask and you shall receive." Said Mizore as she took another card from her hand, I'll summon Snow Fairy in attack mode (4/1100/700), Now you cannot activate spells from the hand and set spells have to wait one turn before activation, Next I'll set one card face down and I'll attack Blackwing Armor master!" declared Mizore as it seemed lick chilled air started to collect in her Dragon's mouth and was sent in a massive blast at the armored winged beast. After a dense snowstorm on the field it cleared to reveal Ruby's Monster still intact and with no change in her life points. "What just happened?" asked Mizore

Ruby chuckled "My monster's special ability, that's what happened, you see, Blackwing- Armor Master cannot be destroyed as a result of battle and I take no damage!" explained Ruby

Mizore twitched her eyebrow in annoyance "I'll set one card face down and end Turn." She said as the loli in her mouth also twitched

"So mine Begins." Said Ruby as she drew her card and up next is that I'm summoning Blackwing- Bora the Spear (4/1700/800), I will now attack your Snow fairy with Bora!" declared Ruby as her bird with a giant lance launched itself at the icy fairy.

"Sorry but I'm activating my Dragon's special ability, whenever a monster on my field is attacked I can revert the attack from the targeted monster to White Night Dragon at the cost of a spell or trap from my hand." Said Mizore as Ruby's monster veered off course and attacked the Dragon and the Dragon shot a blast of Icy air turning Bora into a block of Ice before it shattered.

Mizore's LP: 4000

Ruby's LP: 2700

"If that is the case then I'll attack your White Night Dragon with my Armor Master!" declared Ruby

"Why, My monster has higher attack points, and even if your monster can't be destroyed as a result of battle and you take no damage, what is the point?" asked Mizore

"This is the point, I'm activating my monster's other special ability, when he attacks a monster I can place a wedge counter on it, and at any time I can remove that counter to reduce the attack and defense of the monster that had it to Zero." Explained Ruby as the snow cleared from battle and sure enough there, wedged in the ice covering White Night Dragon was a Sharp wedge of Metal right in the chest of the dragon.

"I'll set one card face down and leave it at that!" said Ruby

"Okay, My move." Said Mizore "I will set one card face down and switch my monsters into defense mode and that's all I can do." Declared Mizore ending her turn

"Okay, It's my turn." Said Ruby drawing her card "I'll summon the tuner monster Blackwing- Blizzard the far North (2/1300/0), when this monster is normal summoned I can special summon one level 4 or less Blackwing monster from the graveyard, and I'll choose my Bora the Spear (4/1700/800) and now I'll tune up my Bora with Blizzard in order to syncro summon: Blackwing Armed Wing (6/2300/1000)!"

"Impressive monster but not enough power." Said Mizore looking at the Giant bird carrying a harpoon gun (AN: well that's what it looks like!).

"Maybe, but you've let yourself open for a mass of damage, because I'm now activating the effect of my Blackwing Armor Master, I'll now remove the Wedge Counter in order to reduce the attack and defense of your White Night Dragon to Zero, now comes the effect of my Blackwing Armed Wing, when I attack a defense mode monster he gains 500 attack points AND piercing damage ability!" declared Ruby as her Bird aimed it's harpoon gun at the Icy Dragon who was crippled by the ability of the wedge counter. "So now I'll attack your White Night Dragon with My Blackwing Armed Wing (2300 2800).

"Sorry, but I'm activating my trap card: Ice Block, I can negate the attack of a monster on your field and switch it to defense position, and that monster cannot declare an attack until after your next end phase." Explained Mizore as Blackwing Armed Wing went into defense position and was encased in Ice.

"I'll set one card face down and attack your Dragon with my Armor Master, I may not get the Damage ability like I would've with Armed Wing but It's enough to destroy that troublesome Dragon." Said ruby as Blackwing Armor Master shot out at the Ice covered Dragon and dealt a nasty uppercut to the Dragon's jaw and the Dragon shattered into thousands of shards of ice. "I'll Set another card face down and let you go."

Mizore Sighed "My move." She said as she drew her card "Okay, I'll play the spell card Icicle Sacrifice, upon activation, I gain an Icicle Token to my field (1/0/0), If I sacrifice it, it counts as two tributes for a tribute summon." She declared as a pillar of ice shot up through the ground onto the field "And I'll sacrifice it to summon Ice queen (8/2900/2100), I'll now attack your Blackwing Armed wing in defense mode in order to destroy it!" declared Mizore as Ice Queen raised her scepter and sent a blast of Icy cold energy at the winged beast monster.

"Hold it right there, Mizore, I'm activating My Trap card Fake Feather, at the cost of one Blackwing monster in my hand to the grave, I can select one normal trap in your graveyard and copy its effect and I choose your Ice Block, so your Dragon goes on the defensive and can't attack until the end of your next end phase." Called out Ruby as the Ice queen crouched down with staff held in front of her.

Mizore gritted her teeth "Turn over." She said

And I'll begin!" said Ruby drawing her card, "I will now attack your Ice queen with Blackwing Armor Master!" declared Ruby as the Armored bird once again attacked and this time shattering the Ice Queen. "I'll set one card face down and leave it at that, and since my turn is over, my Blackwing Armed Wing is free from the bonds of your trap." Said Ruby

"So it is." Said Mizore as she drew her card. I'll summon Cold sleeper (4/1100/1800) in attack mode, next I'll discard one card from my hand to activate its effect allowing me to special summon a monster that was destroyed as a result of battle like this one: White Night Dragon!" she called out as cold sleeper's doors opened and out flew White night Dragon returning to the field. "Now I'll attack your Armed Wing with My White Night Dragon!" Declared Mizore as her dragon sent another blast of frigid air at Blackwing Armed Wing.

"Not so fast, I'll activate trap card: Scrap Iron Scarecrow, This card negates the attack of one monster and instead of it being sent to the grave, It is set facedown once more!" said Ruby

"I'll end turn." Said Mizore

"And I'll go." Said Ruby drawing. "I'll now attack your Dragon with Blackwing Armor Master!" declared Ruby as her Monster launched out at The Ice Covered Dragon embedding another wedge counter into the Dragon, I'll end turn here." Said Ruby as she ended her turn

"I draw." Said Mizore "I'll Now play another Icicle Sacrifice!" she called out as yet another pillar of Ice erupted out of the field, "And with this Token I'll sacrifice it to summon Ice Master (8/2500/2000), once per turn I can place an Ice counter on a monster on your field, then I can sacrifice this monster to wipe out all monsters with Ice counters on the field!" explained Mizore, Next I'll play Swords of Revealing Light, when this spell is in play you can't attack for three turns, so I'll add one Ice counter to your Blackwing Armor Master!" declared Mizore, happy with the position she had caught Ruby in.

"I'll draw!" declared Ruby as her card came to her hand, "Okay, I'll set two cards face down and leave it at that." Said Ruby

"Then I'll go." Said Mizore as she drew her card "I'll now place an Ice counter on your Blackwing Armed Wing, and Now that I've put Ice counters on all your monsters I'll sacrifice my Ice Master to destroy all of them she said as her Ice Master became encased in Ice and exploded into chunks of ice and a flurry of snow and the frozen wave reached Ruby's monsters and they too became encased in Ice and were destroyed. "I'll end my turn seeing as you'll just negate my attack with that scrap pile." Said Mizore as Ruby drew her card

"I'll set a monster in defense mode and three cards face down and end my turn." Said Ruby

"So be it." Said Mizore as she drew her card "I'll activate the effect of my Cold Sleeper to restore Ice queen to the field (8/2900/2100), I'll now attack your face down monster with Ice Queen." Declared Mizore as her Queen launched a stream of cold wind at the defense mode monster that froze then shattered, "If you didn't use your trap card there you're most likely going to use it on a possible direct attack from my Dragon So..." Said Mizore

"Before you end your battle phase, I'm activating this trap card: Black Thunder, when one of my Blackwing monsters is destroyed by battle I can deal 400 points of damage for each card you control so let's see… you control 4 monsters so that's 1600 points of damage." Said Ruby

Mizore's LP: 2400

Ruby's LP: 2700

"Then I'll end turn with that." Said Mizore

Ruby Smirked "On your end Phase I'll activate my Trap, Blackwing Back Flash, when I have five or more Black wing monsters in the graveyard, I wipe out all your monsters on the field, and since your Dragon only negates cards that target it, whereas this card targets ALL monsters on your field not just it, you loose all monsters on your field!" said Ruby as Mizore's monsters shattered in a gale of black feathers.

"And I'll draw now!" said Ruby as she drew her card "I'll finally play a spell card that I've been holding on to since your snow fairy took the field, I'll play double summon allowing me to summon twice this turn, I'll choose to first off summon another Blackwing- Blizzard the Far North (2/1300/0), and Now I'll Normal summon once more but this time I'll summon Blackwing- Elphin the Raven (6/2200/1200), and As you know Blizzard the Far North is a Tuner Monster so I'll tune up Elphin the Raven with Blizzard the Far North to Syncro summon my strongest Syncro monster: Silverwind the Ascendant (8/2800/2000), I'll Now attack you directly with my new ace card to win the Duel!" called out Ruby as her bird with a long katana style blade slashed into Mizore to win Ruby the Duel.

Mizore's LP: 0

Ruby's LP: 2700

"And with a decisive blow from Ruby Touju's ace monster she wins the Duel, Join us agin in an hour for the next duel as the Nephew of our Champion Edward Lewis faces off against Youkai Academy's charming Kurumu Kurono.

"Bazooka chested or air headed would be more accurate descriptions." Said Yukari but paid for her moment of fun when Kurumu scored a hid in the back of yukari's head with a silver goblet that held a drink of water that she had finished

"I heard that you prepubescent whore!" she screamed and Janus had to call the ref over to restore order.

"Is it always this crazy?" asked Moka as she looked around

"More than usual, But Kurumu is going to be depressed to hear that I'm rooting for family." Said Janus head in his hands

"I'm sure he'll do fine, after all you do remember who was keeping an eye on him the past few weeks while you were out hunting, I was able to help him prepare." Replied Moka smiling.

_I just hope I can live through telling you all what I found…_ thought Janus as he saw his nephew and his friend go away to prepare their decks.

---

Well, It looks like Ruby and her fine feathered friends managed to survive a duel in the dead of winter, but up next Janus has a dilemma: Who should he root for, His young nephew Edward or his good friend Kurumu, Will he be able to get through this duel without having to deal with taking sides? find out in the next chapter which I hope you will join us for, until then may you blessed be.

Youkai Grimoire is STILL an option, Janus is currently playing Assasin's creed for his Xbox 360


	7. A Tough Choice

greetings all, this chapter may be short but I hope People will be happy with it. Enjoy

Chapter 7

A tough choice

"Hello duel fans, we're back for the next duel in Bracket A in the Festival Duel Tournament, here we have the lovely Kurumu Kurono from Youkai Academy!" declared the commentator as Kurumu stepped out to the field and blew a kiss to the audience.

Janus who was sitting on the duelist bench rolled his eyes "She's overdoing it." Said Janus

"Yeah." Said Moka

"And next up we have the nephew of our champion Edward Lewis!" said the announcer as the short kid that Moka had tended to and helped prepare for the tournament and Janus's Nephew came out to the field.

The referee approached the field "In accordance with the rules you will both choose a side of the coin." He said

"I choose heads." Said Edward as he inserted his deck into place.

"Then that means I get tails." Said Kurumu as she inserted her won deck and activated her disk with Edward doing the same.

The Referee flipped… "Heads, Edward gets the first move." Said the referee

"Dammit." Muttered Kurumu

"And no obscene language on the field, Consider that a warning, Miss Kurono." Said the ref.

Edward's LP: 4000

Kurumu's LP: 4000

"And I start!" said Edward drawing a card "I'll play Double summon, allowing me to normal summon twice, and I'll summon X-Saber Airbellum (3/1600/200), I'll set one monster in defense mode and a card face down and leave it at that." Said Edward.

Janus looked up in surprise at this. "That's weird, normally he goes out for a full force offensive to overwhelm his opponents, what did you do, Moka?" he asked his girlfriend sitting next to him.

Moka smirked "wait and see." She said as it came to Kurumu's turn

"I'll go now." Said Kurumu as she drew her card "I'll summon Allure Queen LV3 (3/500/500) , Next I'll play the spell card Level Up on her in order to send LV3 to the grave and special summon from my hand or deck Allure Queen LV5 (5/1000/1000), and now I'll take your X-Saber Airbellum and equip him to my Allure Queen, with this, I can protect my monster if it is destroyed as a result of battle by destroying your monster!" said Kurumu describing the monster's effect, "I will now attack your face down monster!" declared Kurumu as her seductive queen sent a blast of energy from her staff at Edward's face down monster which shattered after revealing itself to be Morphing Jar.

"You've now activated Morphing Jar's effect, we both discard our hands and draw five new cards." Said Edward as he sent his only two to the grave and drew 5 new ones.

"I'll end it with that." Said Kurumu

"Then I'll draw, and activate Gottom's emergency call, I can only activate this if there is an X-Saber monster on any side of the field, I can now special summon up to two X-Saber monsters from either graveyard and since I highly doubt you have any in yours, I'll special summon from mine: another X-Saber Airbellum (3/1600/200) and X-Saber Gallahad (4/1800/800), I'll now special summon XX-Saber Faultroll (6/2400/1800) from my hand when I have two or more X Saber monsters in play on my field, I will now activate the spell card Mystical Space Typhoon, Allowing me to destroy one spell/trap on the field and I choose the card that dealt my rise to victory in this duel, My X-Saber Airbellum!" declared Edward as the monster that knelt behind Allure Queen shattered, "I will now activate my XX-Saber Faultroll's ability allowing me to special summon one level 4 or lower X-Saber monster from the grave to my field, and since X-Saber Airbellum that just returned to my graveyard is a Level 3, it fits the description perfectly, So return to the field, X-Saber Airbellum (3/1600/200), and now I should have you know that my two X-Saber Airbellums on the field are tuner monsters, So I'll first tune up my Level 6 XX-Saber Faultroll with my Level 3 X-Saber Irbellum to summon my Level 9 XX-Saber Gottoms (9/3100/2600).

"No Way!" exclaimed Kurumu as she saw how much attack that thing had

"I'm not done yet!" said said Edward "I'll tune up my Level 4 X-Saber Gallahad with my second Level 3 X-Saber Airbellum to syncro summon X-Saber Urbellum (7/2200/1300), finally before I attack I'll play the spell card Saber slash, this spell allows me to destroy a number of cards on the field equal to the number of X-Saber monsters I have in play so I have one, so that means your only line of defense is destroyed!" said Edward as X-Saber Urbellum leaped foreword drawing the two swords that were strapped to his back and slashed down Allure Queen LV5, "Now you're field is wide open for Direct attacks, So go, XX-Saber Gottoms, attack Kurumu Directly!" declared Edward as his giant warrior leaped foreword and brought his sword down upon Kurumu.

Edward's LP: 4000

Kurumu's LP: 900

"And now for the final blow, X-Saber Urbellum, take her down!" called out Edward as His loyal warrior dealt the final blow.

Edward's LP: 4000

Kurumu's LP: 0

"And there you have it ladies and gentlemen, Edward gives us a surprise victory, but can he hold to it, join us here in another hour to see Youkai Academy's beauty queen Moka Akiyasha VS Krystal Posterus, the Tarot Queen!"

Janus couldn't help applauding with pride at his Nephew. He turned to Moka, "You trained him well." He said smiling

On the field Kurumu was livid as she saw Janus Applauding for his Nephew rather than her, His friend, she stormed up to Janus, grabbed him by the collar of his cloak and slammed him against the wall of the arena making the seats in that area tremble. "HOW DARE YOU BETRAY YOUR FRIEND!" she yelled at him.

"Kurumu, You will always be my friend but I had to root for my nephew, he is family, and we hold family, lovers and honor above all." He explained to her. Kurumu would hear none of it. She reached her fist back and slammed it into what she thought was Janus's face but the head exploded into metallic slime. "Shadow Spell, activate." Said Janus from behind her and black Chains shot out of nowhere and bound Kurumu. "I'm sorry Kurumu, but I'm going to have to keep you like this until you calm down." He said and uttered a word in the words of power and she fell asleep. Janus turned to two of the wizards he had called for. "Take her back to her tent and ensure she is calmed down before I can release her, when she's calmed down enough, call for me and I will decide." Said Janus

"Lord Janus." Said a voice behind them, Janus turned to se Erika, One of the members of the Cruor Modus, the duelist order that Janus was leader of. "May I have a word?" she asked

"Of course," said Janus "What is on your mind?" he asked

"I'm interested in making your nephew Heir to my position in the Cruor Modus." Said Erika.

Janus was taken by surprise on this but he said "Thanks for telling me this, I'll discuss this with you when my friends and members of the Cruor Modus gather at my Private retreat after the Harvest, Both My Friends and the Cruor Modus have Much to discuss." Said Janus as he watched Moka head to the prep room to prepare her deck.

---

There you have it, I hope you enjoyed this and look foreword to seeing when Moka duels fir the first time since the duel with Saizou, Until then may you blessed be.


	8. Future of the Vampire

Hello all, here is the next chapter, I was a bit lazy after I wrote this and didn't post it right away, sorry! anyway hope you enjoy seeing Moka duel, and happy thanksgiving!

Chapter 8

Future of the Vampire

"And welcome back to the last Duel of Bracket A of this tournament, here we have from Youkai Academy the lovely vampire, Moka Akiyasha!" called out the commentator as some of the spectators wolf whistled. Janus sent a flare of his vampire Youkai their way with a death glare at them. "And her opponent we have a veteran of the harvest duel tournaments, Krystal Posterus, The Tarot Queen!" announced the commentator as Moka and Krystal took their positions on the field.

"Good Luck, Krystal?" asked Moka

"You too, But I should warn you, they don't call me the Tarot Queen for nothing." Said Moka's opponent

"I thought as much." Said Moka as she inserted her deck into place

The ref came up to the center of the field. "I will now flip the coin, Choose your side." He said.

"I'll take heads." Said Moka

"Then Tails it is for me." Said Krystal

the Referee flipped the coin and caught it. "the side is Tails, Crystal Posterus gets the first move." He said

Moka's LP: 4000

Krystal's LP: 4000

"And I won't let it go to waste." Said Krystal as she drew her card. "I'll first off play Terraforming, this spell allows me to take a field spell from my deck to my hand and I'll choose Light Barrier." She said showing the spell card to Moka. "And I think I'll play it." Said Krystal as she slid the field spell into place and the two duelists became engulfed in a ring of light. "Now I'll summon Arcana Force VII- The Chariot in attack mode (4/1700/1700), now when this monster is summoned, I can flip a coin, if I get heads whatever monster of yours I destroy as a result of battle will get special summoned to my field, if tails You gain control of this monster!" said Krystal as she took a goin from her pocket and flipped "Bingo, I get heads so I'd be careful about what monster you summon for if I destroy it, I'll take control of it." Said Krystal "I'll set two cards face down and leave it at that." She said

"Then it's my draw." Said Moka as she drew her card. "First off, I'll play Spell Absorption, Now whenever A spell card is played I gain 500 Life points, And I'll play the spell card Cost Down, At the cost of one card from my hand all monsters in my hand go down by two levels so My level 6 Vampire's Curse goes down to a level 4 monster so I'll be able to summon him!" (6 4/2000/800), "And since I played a spell card I gain 500 Life points." Said Moka

Moka's LP: 4500

Krystal's LP: 4000

"But I'm not done yet, I'll attack your Chariot with my Vampire's Curse!" declared Moka as her Vampire shot forth and sank its fangs into the Chariot monster destroying it.

Moka's LP: 4500

Krystal's LP: 3700

"I'll set two cards face down and let you go." Said Moka

"Don't mind If I do." Said Krystal "I'll activate the effect of Light Barrier by tossing a coin and getting tails I'll get the choice of the effect of any Arcana force monster I summon, So I Flip…" she said Flipping the coin "And it's tails so I can gain either effect of any Arcana Force Monster I summon so I'll play the spell card Double summon allowing me to summon twice, First I'll summon…"

Don't forget my life points get amped up by 500 each time a spell card is played, and in response I'll activate my Trap card Solemn Wishes, each time I draw a card or cards, I gain 500 life points." Said Moka

"I'll summon up Arcana force III- The empress (4/1300/1300), and I'll choose the Heads ability allowing me to special summon an Arcana Force Monster whenever you Normal summon or set a monster on your field and for my next summon I'll summon up Arcana Force IV- The world and he gains the effect of putting 500 attack points on all Arcana Force monsters in play." Said Krystal (The empress: 1300 1800, The World: 1400 1900) I'll wet one card face down and play the spell card Swords of revealing Light, blocking you from attacking for three turns." Said Krystal "End turn." She said

"My Spell absorption ups my life points by 500 when a spell is activated." Added Moka

Moka's LP: 5000

Krystal's LP: 3700

"My Draw, and Solemn wishes increases my life once more." Said Moka

Moka's LP: 5500

Krystal's LP: 3700

"I'll set a monster in defense mode and switch Vampire's Curse into Defense position and leave it at that." Said Moka

"And since you set a monster My Empress activates allowing me to special summon an Arcana force monster and I'll summon Arcana Force I- The Magician, and It's My draw." Said Krystal as she Smirked "I'll activate the effect of Light Barrier and I'll Flip…" she said flipping her coin abut it was heads. "Why did it have to be now?" she asked a little annoyed, "Ah well, I'll send Arcana Force III- The Empress, Arcana Force I- The Magician, and Arcana Force IV- The world to the grave in order to special summon one of the Two ace monsters: Arcana Force EX- The Dark Ruler!" declared Krystal as a gigantic monster that looked like a shadowy beast with two gigantic clawed hands two dragon heads coming from long necks out of its shoulders and two tails coming out of its butt. (10/4000/4000), "and I'll have to flip the coin to see what effect he gains, So let's see…" she said as she flipped her coin. "BINGO! It's heads, and I get to Attack twice in the same battle phase so I'll attack your defense mode monster." Said said Krystal as one of the Dragon heads gathered some dark energy in its mouth and sent it at the defense mode monster."

"Not So fast, I'll activate the Trap card Sakaretsu Armor to destroy your big ass monster." Said Moka activating her trap card making the giant monster shatter.

"End turn." Said Krystal

It's my move." Said Moka as she drew her card "And I gain 500 life points once more

Moka's LP: 6000

Krystal's LP: 3700

Moka looked at her card and smirked "I'll now plat my own field spell Zombie World which destroys your Light Barrier!" declared Moka as the field turned from a shining disk of gold to a dark and dank world that looked only fit for zombies to inhabit. "When this card is on the field, no tribute summons can be done unless the summoned monster is a zombie, all monsters on the field and in the grave become zombies. I'll now flip summon my face down monster and I'll reveal it to be Plaguespreader Zombie a tuner monster, So I'll now summon Mezuki and tune up Mezuki to syncro summon Doomkaiser Dragon!" declared Moka as she summoned forth what looked like a rotting corpse of a dragon to the field (6/2400/1500), "I will now attack you directly with My Vampire's curse for 2000." Said Moka

Moka's LP: 6000

Krystal's LP: 1700

"and bow for the final blow I'll attack with Doomkaiser Dragon to win the duel!" called out Moka as her zombie dragon took down her opponent winning Moka the game.

Moka's LP: 6000

Krystal's LP: 0

"And we have our preliminaries of Brackett A complete, in another Hour we will have the duel of the play offs of Bracket A where Yukari Sendou will go against Ruby Toujou!" called the announcer

"Great work, Moka." Said Janus as he hugged her and Moka hugged him back "Next you'll have to duel against my Nephew." he Said "Best of luck in that." He said.

---

Well, there you have it, my fellow duel fans, Moka is going to duel against the Duelist who she prepared for this tournament, this may give her an extra edge in the duel, or will it? read to find out in the next chapter, happy thanksgiving and until then may you blessed be!


	9. Chapter 9

Happy New year everyone! I'm sorry this chapter is short but I have other things I'm planning, and I have other things I'm planning to do so enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 9

Battle of the Magick users

"And now, everyone, the first duel of the semi finals in this Brackett will face off, here is Yukari Sendo VS Ruby Toujou!" declared the announcer as the two female Duelists stared each other down and their Duel disks activated.

The Ref came onto the field "Make your call." He said

"I'll call Heads." Said Yukari with confidence

"Then I'll get tails." Said Ruby

The Ref flipped the coin "Heads." He said

"Then I get the first Move." Said Yukari drawing her card "I'll first set three cards face down, play the spell card Double summon to summon twice, I'll summon up the tuner monster Frequency Magician (2/800/400) and I'll also summon Defender, the Magical Knight (4/1600/2000), next I'll tune up my two monsters to summon Tempest Magician (6/2200/1400)," called out Yukari as a woman robed in dark green carrying a strange scythe appeared. "When this card is special summoned, I can place one spell counter on it and once per turn I can ditch any number of cards from my hand to place 1 spell counter on each of my monsters for each card sent to the grave, I'll end it there." Said Yukari

"Then it's my go!" said Ruby Drawing her card "I'll Normal summon Blackwing, Mistral of the silver shield (2/100/1800), next I'll activate the effect of Blackwing Bora the spear in my hand, if there is a differently named Blackwing monster on my field I can special summon Bora to the field (4/1700/800),"

"Thank you for doing that, Ruby, I'm activating my quick play spell Demise of the land, this spell can only be activated when you special summon a monster, I can search my deck for a field spell and activate it, and I'll select my Magical Citadel of Endymion!" declared Yukari as the field changed into the citadel of magic.

"I'll now tune up my two monsters to summon Blackwing Armed Wing (6/2300/1000), And I'll now attack your spellcaster with my bird." Declared Ruby "And when I attack with this monster, he gains 500 attack points (2300 2800)

"Not so fast, I'm activating my trap card: Magic Cylinder redirects the attack at your life points

Ruby's LP: 1200

Yukari's LP: 4000

"Ugh…" growled Ruby as her life points took a major hit. "Your move." she Said

Yukari nodded and drew her card "I'll play the card that will mean your demise, I'll play the magic Card of Sanctity, allowing us to draw until we have six cards in our hands, and thanks to my citadel, it gains a counter, (Citadel Counters: 1) and now I'll activate the second effect of Tempest Magician by discarding cards from my hand I can place spell counters on each of my monsters equal to the amount of cards I discard, but for what I'm planning I just need to discard 1, so I'll just send my Dark Magician Girl to the grave to place a counter on my Tempest Magician" said Yukari as an image of a card appeared before the Tempest Magician and she sliced the card with her Scythe. "Now for my Magicians most deadly ability." Said Yukari as her Spellcaster raised her Scythe to the sky and lightning surged from the field spell and from her body into the blade of the Scythe making it glow with an electric blue light.

"What's That?!" exclaimed Ruby in shock

"Tempest Magician's ability, I can remove all spell counters on the field in order to deal 500 points of damage for each one, so I have three on the field, 1 on my citadel and two on my Tempest Magician, so that is 1500 points of damage, enough for me to WIN!" said Yukari

Yukari's LP: 4000

Ruby's LP: 0

"And the genius witch wins to take it ALL!" exclaimed The announcer as Ruby's LP hit zero


	10. Important Announcement

IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT

Hello to all my friends here on fan fiction, it has been a wonderful time talking with you all, reading some of your stuff and hearing your responses to my work, but now I am here with some good news and some bad news, the bad news first: the Bad news is that I am putting ALL of my fanfics on Hiatus until further notice, I won't be updating for a good long time, because I'm going to focus my creative energies on WRITING A BOOK! You heard right! I, Dragon Ninja 1138, master of anime and other crossover stories, is going to write his own book! I do hope to get it published, it will be completely MY ORIGINAL WORK! No borrowing off of others, just my own brain! I won't give out ANY Details as to what the book is going to have, All I will say is that it will be a Sword & Sorcery Novel and the kind of book I would've LOVED reading If it wasn't written by me!

However Just because I am not going to be Posting for a while, DOES NOT mean I will be completely gone from here, I will still be reading fanfics, posting comments, AND talking with all of you whenever I can, and when My Book is ready, ALL OF YOU WHO FAVORITED MY STORIES AND ME AS AN AUTHOR WILL BE THE FIRST TO HEAR IT'S TITLE AND WHEN IT WILL BE RELEASED!


End file.
